Anodite
Anodites 'also known as energy beings are a free-spirited alien species from the planet Anodyne. 'Overview Anodites are energy beings capable of manipulating and controlling life energy, most commonly known as mana (the very substance of both magic and life itself), making Anodite a magic-controlling-manipulating race. Their entire bodies are dark with a outline of dark purple and their long flowing tendrils of hair are a bright pinkish-purple glowing color. The color of their mana is bright blue (as shown in the Original Series by Gwen) and varying shades of pink, magenta and fucshia and shades of purple mixed together (in Alien Force). An Anodite's body shape is the same as a human body it is unknown if they wear clothes. Life energy can also be referred to as mana, chakra or chi. Anodite have a large lifespan by human standards. They are also able to reproduce with humans. Anodite are also quite free spirited, and most really don't take life as seriously as most humans do, to the point that some disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that does not stop them from helping others, as Verdona Tennyson mentions that Anodites help scads of people. Mature Anodites are pure energy (however they are still tangible and be touched or struck like a normal human), and are already assumed to have fully mastered their capabilities. It does however require seventy-five years before an Anodite can completely master their true form's powers and abilities. Using their full power before would result in them being overwhelmed by the power and forget about their life before they awaken the power (as what happened to Gwen in War of the Worlds: Part 2). If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there is no guarantee that any human children they have will inherit the powers and abilities of an Anodite. Anodite powers and abilities (which Verdona refers to as "the spark" which is the ability to control mana) can also occur in children several generations down the line. Neither of Verdona's immediate children displayed any Anodite powers and abilites, but her grandaughter, Gwen has. The idea that Gwen would inherit Verdona's powers and not Ben, Ken or their respective fathers is a reference to a theory in Para-psychology and genetics that states that while both genders could potentially carry the psychic gene that it would be dominant and manifest in the female gender more than the male. Verdona did however comment that her son Frank always seemed to know when she was watching him, but it has nothing to do with being an Anodite. Recently Ben's eyes glowed magenta briefly. It is unknown what a male Anodite looks like or how his powers and abilities operate. It is also unclear if they are much stronger and more powerful or indeed weaker than female Anodites. 'Powers and Abilities' Anodites in human form can control and manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects like energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening interdimensional portals and vortexes, repairing objects, manipulating the elements, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation, teleportation,and invisibility. In their true forms, they are presumed to have fully mastered their abilities to the point where they can warp reality (not like Alien X), fly across space, generate energy, transport themselves and others to other dimensions, create a body of their own choice (for assimilation purposes), and are able to draw in the mana around them to replenish themselves if the need arises, such as when they are weakened. The more mana an Anodite draws in the stronger and more powerful that Anodite becomes. Gwen has also shown the power and ability to grow to giant size when she gets angry. It is unknown if Anodites can use this ability in their human forms but it is probably not. 'Notable Anodites' With Powers *Verdona Tennyson (Full-Anodite) *Gwen Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite with the "spark") Without Powers *Carl Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Frank Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Ben Tennyson (3/4- Human I 1/4-Anodite) *Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) *Kenneth "Kenny" Tennyson (7/8-Human | 1/8-Anodite, Alternate Future) 'Video Games' Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Verdona Tennyson (notable Anodite) appeared in the video game (in Anodite mode). She is non-playable. *Gwen Tennyson (notable Anodite) appeared in the video game (not in Anodite mode). She is non-playable. * Wii, DS, PSP, PS2, X-Box 360 Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Gwen Tennyson (notable Anodite; age 10; does not know that she is an Anodite yet) appeared in the video game (not in Anodite mode). She is non-playable. *Wii, PSP, DS, PS2 'Toys' *Gwen Tennyson Anodite (Alien Force; 15; Anodite mode) - can also be Verdona Tennyson Anodite *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *10 cm DNAlien Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Ultimate Alien; 16; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Lucky Girl AKA Gwen Tennyson with Grey Matter (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) 'Gallery' Gwen anodite mid transformation.jpg Verdona Anodite.png Verdona True Form.png Anodite_Gwen.JPG Category:Anodites Category:Sapient Beings Category:Alien species